Our Future
by allysonntcerawrs
Summary: It's been about four years since the members of the Host Club went their separate ways. Join the graduated students of Ouran High as they have adventures, drama, laughs, and most of all the long journey of trying to rebuild the friendship they all wish they once had. (...very slow updates. Don't give up though!)
1. Chapter 1

**So...**

**I've changed a bit. **

**For those of you who have not witnessed my profile yet, then you wouldn't know that I'm also a HUGE (not as big as Fairy Tail) fan of Ouran High School Host Club. **

**So, I decided to write my own fanfiction. **

**Yay!**

**This is called 'Our Future'. **

**I really hope you enjoy this. **

**It may not be very good, and it'll be a slow start, but try it out! **

**So, without further ado, here's Chapter One!**

**- allysonntcerawrs**

**P.S. I don't own OHSHC**

**P.P.S. Yes, I'm still going to write 'What If...' I just wanted to try this out, and see how it goes.**

**P.P.P.S. Okay, I'm going to stop now.**

**P.P.P.P.S. No, just wanted to say that I'm going to finish 'What If...' before going onto this. _one story at a time... one story at a time... _**

* * *

It's been about four years since we graduated Ouran High and the members of the Host Club went our separate ways. We all lost contact with each other, or rather, I with them.

Although, the last I heard, Tamaki went to France to help his grandmother, the twins opened up their own fashion line in Tokyo, Kyoya took over his family business, and I don't know what happened to Honey and Mori… but knowing them, I'm sure it's something amazing.

Personally, I left Japan all together, and moved to America. There, I opened up my own law firm after I graduated Harvard Law. Even though it was hard switching from Japanese to English at the drop of a hat, I got accustomed to the ways of the American lifestyle.

So, as I walk through the busy streets to my office, I feel a different aura in the air, as if something exciting would happen today. So, with a new hop in my step, I make my way through the bustling city, and to my office.

Entering through the large glass doors, and past my receptionist, Melissa's, desk, I notice a tall man with dirty blonde hair facing away from me. Wearing jeans and a white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he runs a hand through his shaggy, but yet stylish, hair. "Yes, that's right. I'm looking for Miss Haruhi Fujioka" he answers.

_He's looking for me? Odd, I don't remember having any appointments booked today. _So, fixing my outfit, a black pencil skirt and a black and white polka-dotted blouse, and now long brown hair that reaches my mid-back, I walk up to him. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Can I help you?" I ask.

Turning towards me, I notice he has wide brown eyes and a huge smile. "Haruhi!" he exclaims happily. "Wow, you look really different!" he smiles.

"Uh, right. Well, follow me to my office. I didn't realize I had an appointment today, but none the less, we can get started shortly" I tell him as I walk towards my office, briefcase in hand.

Unlocking the door, I wait for him to enter first. When I enter, I flip the light on and take a seat at my desk, pulling out pens and a note pad. "Alright, well, there are some basic things I need to know before we get started" I state as I pull out some files and put on my glasses.

Laughing, he shakes his head. "I'm not here to sue someone Haruhi. I'm here to see my friend!" he laughs. "Although, it seems you don't remember me…" he sighs sadly. "I'll re-introduce myself. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka" he smiles putting out a hand for me to shake.

"Honey?!" I exclaim as I drop the pen I'm holding and stare at him, befuddled. "You got taller! And more mature! And you look more your age now! Wow, it's so good to see you!" I smile broadly as I get out of my chair as he does the same. Meeting in the middle, we hug each other, although, he's now about as tall as Mori-senpai.

"So, you finally did it?! You became a lawyer! Congratulations" he smiles as he pulls away. "I knew you could do it" he comments patting me on the head.

"Thank you, but, as much as it's amazing to see you, Honey, I need to ask: What are you doing here?" I ask as I sit back down in my chair.

"Well, the other members of the Host Club were talking, and we all decided to get together one weekend, and you know, catch up. But, we didn't know where you ventured off to, so we all split up in search for you. I'm extending the invitation" he explains sitting down in his chair as well.

"As flattered as I am, Honey, I – I can't come back with you to Japan. My life is here. I'm not like you guys. I'm not rich, and I can't just leave work at the drop of a hat. So, thank you for the offer, but I'm not coming" I sigh.

"Funny, that's what Kyoya said. He said that you're a commoner, and commoners can't leave work… Funny how he knows these things, isn't it?" he asks aloud. "Anyways, let's meet up tonight, get some coffee or something. We'll catch up, and I'll tell the others that you won't be able to make it, okay?" he smiles as he gets up from his chair.

"It's always nice seeing you, Honey. Take care. I'll see you tonight" I smile. "And by the way, your English is really good."

"Coming from a rich family, this was one of the languages I had to learn. It's very different from Japanese, but, it works. I'll see you around Haruhi" he smiles as he opens the door to my office and leaves, closing it softly as he does so.

_Honey has changed so much… If he's like this now, I wonder what the others are like…_

**Tamaki's POV**

"Haruhi?! Where is my beloved daughter?!" I shout in English, French, and Japanese as I run into the last law firm in the entire city.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you looking for Miss Haruhi Fujioka?" a small girl with red hair and green eyes comes up to me.

"Yes, where is she?" I ask placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm afraid you just missed her, sir. She went out to coffee with a tall blond man" she answers honestly as she walks over to her desk and begins to pack up.

"She's… with a guy?" I ask aloud, taking a step back in horror.

"Yes, sir. Now, please leave. It's been a long day, and I would like to go home now" she sighs as she runs a hand through her long red hair.

"My apologies. Thank you for your assistance" I mumble as I shuffle towards the door and walk lifelessly down the street.

Going to the meeting spot where I'm supposed to meet Kyoya, the twins, Mori, and Honey, I think about the Host Club. Why did we never get in touch? Why did we all go our separate ways, and not speak to each other. I haven't talked to Haruhi, my beloved daughter, in four years!

"Boss! Did you find her?!" Hikaru and Karou shout running up to me as I near the café.

"No, apparently, she's out with some guy" I grumble as I plop down onto a chair and stare at a white mug that is placed before me.

"With a guy? Our Haruhi? Impossible!" they both shout.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" someone says from off to the side. Looking to my left, I see Honey standing there with a smile on his face, and his hands on his pockets.

"That's unlike you" Kyoya sighs as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, well, I was looking for Haruhi" he explains.

"Apparently she's out with a guy" I grumble.

"Yeah" Mori agrees.

"Already? Huh, I was just with her" he says scratching the back of his head. "Though, it's to be expected. She's really beautiful" he smiles.

"You were with her?!" I shout as I grab onto his shoulders and shake him back and forth.

"Yeah, so what?!" he shouts over top of me.

"How is she? Is she different? Does she look more like a girl?" I scream as I shake him more.

"She's fine! Yes! Yes! Stop shaking me!" Honey yells.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go find Haruhi!" the twins yell running out the door of the building, Honey and Mori right after them.

"Tamaki" Kyoya sighs walking beside me. "You do realize Haruhi will have changed in four years. She may not want to see any of us" he says looking into his little black book.

"That doesn't matter Kyoya. It's been four years, so what? She's my – our friend" I explain as we continue to walk.

"Tamaki, stop for a moment" Kyoya says putting his arm in front of me to stop my walking. "I don't quite understand what your plan is, and quite frankly, I don't want to know. Just know this: we leave, as soon as Haruhi tells us to. We go our separate ways from that point. She's is a grown up now, and a female. When she tells us something, we _have _to listen to her… it doesn't matter if we're her friends or not" Kyoya tells me.

"What are you trying to say Kyoya?"

"I'm trying to say… that if she wants us to leave, we leave, no ifs, ands, or buts. We leave."

"She's our friend Kyoya, of course she'll want to see us." I say trying to convince myself more than anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**I... am a horrible person.**

**I lie...**

**It's bad...**

**I said I was going to finish "What If" first, but I was excited to write this chapter. **

**I'm gonna write both simultaneously! Good plan!**

**Anyways, here's Chapter Two. (it's going to be a long, and slow start... but it's going to get to more exciting things soon!)**

** allysonntcerawrs**

**P.S. I don't own OHSHC**

**Chapter Two**

**Kyoya's POV**

As I walk casually behind the rest of the maniacs before me, I sigh, thinking about Ha –

"Kyoya Ootori?" a soft voice asks from behind me.

Turning around, I see a short female with large brown eyes and long brown hair, wearing a white coat and holding a briefcase behind me.

"Yes, Miss? Can I help you?" I ask rising an eyebrow.

"Wow, I guess I have changed that much…" she mumbles shifting awkwardly on her feet. Sticking out her hand, she smiles at me. "Fujioka, Haruhi" she announces.

"Haruhi?!" I exclaim taking a step back in shock. "Wow, you look different" I comment.

"Well, I would like to think in four years, I changed a little. What are you doing here, anyways?" she asks.

"The others, and I, came to 'fetch you' as Tamaki would call it. I don't understand why all of us had to come, but we're all here. The others are ahead of us, looking for you" I answer sticking my hands on my pockets.

"Why are you looking for me? I think I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to come back. Another reason why I wanted to move here" she explains.

"You know, for someone who's lived in America for four years, you've kept up on your Japanese" I say in English.

"Japanese is my native language, Kyoya" she answers in English. "Why are you looking for me?" she asks again.

"Tamaki and the others wanted to get the Host Club back together, go on a vacation" I answer.

"And you?" she inquires.

"Once again I was dragged into this, being the Vice President and all" I sit down on a bench near us. Haruhi, sitting beside me, takes off her coat, revealing a black skirt and a black and white polka-dot blouse. "I have a question Haruhi."

"Huh? What's up?" she asks turning to face me a little.

"After Éclair paid your debt, you had the choice to leave… but you didn't. You stayed, and you stood up to my father, and you brought Tamaki back… why, after everything, did you leave? You never showed up to meetings after that, and you were rarely seen in class. You wouldn't even answer your phone. What happened?" I ask the question that's been haunting my mind for the past four years.

There's a long silence after that. Haruhi plays with her hands, and looks towards the ground, breathing heavily. "You know, there are a lot of things a person can go through in their life. And sometimes, you don't want to let others know the things you've been through. And it's really hard, keeping those things from your friends, but you hold onto them anyways. You really want to tell them what's going on in your head, and you want to let it all out, but you can't because you're afraid of what they will think of you. So, you stay away, and you shut off relationships, and finally, you run away. Far, far, away" she says shakily. "So, I left… and I'm not coming back. It was really nice to see you Kyoya. I have to go" she says standing up and running away, leaving behind her briefcase, and her coat.

"Haruhi, wait!" I shout jumping up and running after her.

"Kyoya!" I hear voice behind me. Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn around, seeing the others run up to me.

"Why are you running, what's going on?" Tamaki asks.

"I -" I start and turn around again, but Haruhi is nowhere to be found. "I thought I saw something" I state walking back to the bench where Haruhi and I were talking. Standing in front of her things, I pick them up and turn to the others. "I'm going to my hotel room" I announce walking away, Haruhi's things in hand.

* * *

Sitting on the bed that night, I rest my chin on my hand, staring at Haruhi's briefcase. Sighing, I finally sit up straight and pull it into my lap. Opening the briefcase, I notice there's nothing in it. "What the hell?" I mumble.

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I stare at the item in my hands. Feeling along the seams of the case, I feel a little dent in it. Smirking, I lift up a felt sheet, revealing a hidden part of the case. Looking into it, I notice a few things: an orange envelope, sheets of paper, a pencil with a teddy bear eraser, and a crumpled up envelope.

Picking up the orange envelope, I open it and dump out its contents… pictures? Picking them up, I flip through them. These are all of the… Host Club…

Her and Tamaki, her and the twins, her with Honey and Mori, her and me… all of us together. _She kept all of these? That doesn't seem like something someone who wanted to leave the past behind would do…_

Picking up the pencil next, I remember when Tamaki gave this to her.

Looking at the papers, I notice these are all the sheets I gave her, telling Haruhi her next goal for the week. Feeling the side of my mouth twitch, I scan over the sheets of paper.

Looking at the last thing in the case, I pick it up in my hands. Opening it, I read over the paper.

_Haruhi, _

_I know what you are. _

_Why would you lie to the entire school? What kind of sick person lies about their gender?_

_I warn you now, if you don't leave the Host Club, and lose contact with the members, I'll tell the whole school what you are. Not only will I do that, I will spread rumours about you, and make sure you and your father are homeless… poorer than you already are. _

_Leave the Host Club, Miss Fujioka._

_I gave you your warning. _

_I hope you make the right choice. _

Time seems to move in slow motion, as the note falls out of my hand and flutters to the floor. _This is why she left…? _

Running off the bed, and tripping over my own feet, I land face first on the floor, the note right in front of me. Sneering at it, I grab it in my hand and crumble it even more than it is. Getting up to my feet, I slip on my jacket and run out of the room, down the hallways, up the stairs, and down another hallway until I reach room 1624, Tamaki's room.

Banging on the door rather loudly, I hear some mumbles and shuffling. Stepping away from the door, I watch as a sleepy Tamaki, opens it slowly. "Kyoya? What're you doing here?" he slurs.

"Shut up, move out of the way" I growl marching into the room and heading straight over to his phone. Making a conference call between, the twins and Honey and Mori, I growl as it rings for a long time.

Both pairs answering it at the same time mumble a sleepy 'hello?'

"I don't care if you're tired, we are having an emergency Host Club meeting right now. No excuses, no exceptions. Get to Tamaki's room, now!" I shout into the phone.

"Kyo-chan? What's wrong?" Honey asks confused.

"I'll explain everything, just get down here" I sigh into the phone as I hang up and place the phone down.

Turning around, I see a very angry, very confused Tamaki standing behind me with his arms crossed. "You better have a good reason for this" he mumbles sitting down on the bed.

"I do" I sigh looking down at the note in my hand.

* * *

"I spoke to Haruhi last night" I inform them as we all sit around in a circle on the floor of Tamaki's hotel room.

"What?!" they all scream, except for Mori.

"I spoke to her, and she said she wasn't coming with us" I glance at Tamaki. "But, she ran away before I could ask why. She left her coat and her briefcase behind, which I brought with me to my room. I looked through it" I explain.

"Kyoya! How could you! There could be some personal things in there!" Tamaki yells at me.

"She kept everything from the Host Club. All the pictures, the nick-knacks, pieces of paper, everything…" I mumble looking at the crumpled piece of paper in my hands and ignoring Tamaki's outburst. "I found out the reason she left the Host Club" I sigh.

"What?" Hikaru breathes out.

"Kyoya, what do you mean?" Tamaki asks.

"I know why she left the Host Club and stopped talking to us" I repeat.

"What is it?" Honey asks in a small voice.

"She, uh, I'll just read the letter…

_Haruhi, _

_I know what you are. _

_Why would you lie to the entire school? What kind of sick person lies about their gender?_

_I warn you now, if you don't leave the Host Club now, and loose contact with the members, I'll tell the whole school what you are. Not only will I do that, I will spread rumours about you, and make sure you and your father are homeless… poorer than you already are. _

_Leave the Host Club, Miss Fujioka._

_I gave you your warning. _

_I hope you make the right choice._" I finish. Looking up from the note, I see all the angry faces of the others.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Honey asks confused.

"Never mind that, how could someone do that to Haruhi?!" Karou yells.

Tamaki stays silent as everyone yells over one another. "Kyoya?" he finally speaks up.

"Huh?" I look over to him.

"You've changed, you know. I mean, we all have changed, but you seem to be the most changed out of all of us in this room. What happened? Before, all you cared about was money, and running the Host Club. You still cared about us, yeah, but, you show it more now. Why?" he asks looking up at me.

"I guess, after Haruhi left, Kyoya realized how much his friends mean to him, so he opened up" Honey answer for me. "We're all different Tama-chan, we all change. It's inevitable, there's no way to escape it. But, sometimes, change is good… and all we have to do is hope that in the end things turn out okay. We're going to get Haruhi back, I know it. We have to get her back… it's just not the same without her, you know?" he points out.

"Yeah" Mori agrees.

"God, I never thought I would say this, but Haruhi was the best thing that happened to us" Hikaru sighs.

"I just feel empty without her here, you know? Like when she went to Lobelia, we stopped at nothing to get her back… she means that much to all of us. But, what's stopping us now?" Karou asks.

"Time" I answer simply. "We've spent four, maybe more, years without keeping in touch, rarely talking to each other. And all of a sudden, we're just waltzing back into her life, into each other's lives."

"I'm not going to give up that easily" Tamaki states jumping off the bed and standing up as we all look up at him. "You're all right, it's not the same without our beloved Haruhi. We're going to get her back, I know it. We're all going to be a happy family again, and nothing is going to stop us. Tomorrow, we start phase one of my new ten phase plan. We're going to get her back!" he announces.

"Yeah!" everyone choruses.

_Even though it's been so long, he can still change everyone's mood… the Host Club is really something else. _


End file.
